Actions
by phoniexchild
Summary: What happens when your actions have an unexpected twist? Complete
1. Actions

DISCLAIMER: I dun own Digimon or Grand Theft Auto 3.  
  
Actions By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
He stood at the corner, watching the bikes past by. Their riders were well-muscled citizens with tan skin and healthy figures. The bike riders passed by, soon the cars would come. The love of his life, cars.  
  
The light turned red. Perfect.  
  
The one closet to him was a sporty Outback. A nice bright, light blue colour too. He walked up to the Outback, the driver was female. Possibly a foreigner or immigrant. She had autumn red hair and a light complexion. Her eyes, though, were almond shaped, like the natives'.  
  
He knocked on the door of the Outback. The driver turned, shocked to see a tall Japanese man standing right outside her vehicle. He looked just like the image of a Japanese man. It also seemed that he had once practiced a martial art or an extreme physical sport.  
  
The driver, Kymatie Ryoa, wasn't sure what to do. Slowly, she rolled down her window an inch.  
  
"Yes?" Ryoa asked, unsure.  
  
The man just looked at her.  
  
'Can he understand me?" Ryoa wondered, raising her voice, she tried again. "Hello? Can I help you?"  
  
He looked at her. She looked like a foreigner, but had no accent on her Japanese, which she spoke perfectly. He shrugged inwardly, and began to walk to the back of the Outback.  
  
Ryoa watched him walk out of view. She opened her door just enough to look out. Ryoa couldn't see him at all. Did he walk into the street?  
  
Suddenly, Ryoa heard a car door shut. ..Her car door! Her breath caught in her throat, she turned around, closing the door a few centimetres.  
  
The man was in her car!  
  
"Drive." The man said as the light turned green.  
  
Ryoa closed her door and drove as he had said.  
  
"Just go straight." He ordered as they came to a turn.  
  
Ryoa nodded slightly, fear gripping her, as she passed this turn and several others.  
  
"Stop." His voice stern, he said, almost twenty minutes later.  
  
Ryoa hit the brakes, gently. She was trembling by now. She glanced out the window; she had no idea where she was.  
  
"Now get out." He was still staring out the windshield.  
  
Ryoa clutched the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles going white. She shook her, not trusting to open her mouth.  
  
"Get out." He ordered, sternly, as a father would to a misbehaved child.  
  
Ryoa desperately wished for some type of weapon to fight with.  
  
"Out!" He yelled, grabbing her right wrist, the closet one to him.  
  
"No!" Ryoa screamed, releasing the steering wheel of her left hand. She began to punch this intruder's head.  
  
He leaned onto her, crushing her small frame under his body weight. Her screams were now muffled by his chest.  
  
He opened the driver seat door and tried to shove her out. Ryoa grasped for anything to fight with, to stop her from leaving the Outback. Her hand connected with her seatbelt, which the man had unbuckled already. She grabbed it and tried to tie it around his throat. He grabbed her other arm now and threw her backwards. Ryoa felt herself tumbled out of her seat and felt the sharp crack as she met the pavement.  
  
He looked at her limp body. Unwrapping the seatbelt from his throat he climbed over her, out of the car. She was still breathing.  
  
He dragged her onto the sidewalk and ran back to the Outback, which had its engine still on. He hopped into the driver's seat, gunned the engine, and sped off.  
  
The sun had almost set by now, he turned on the radio loudly. Anything to made him forget what just happened.  
  
  
  
He was on a deserted country road now. He stopped the Outback, but kept the music on. To help him. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face. When he had tried to push her out of the car, she had fought back. He had to push his body against hers, he admitted. He had the urge to take her then. She was young and attractive, but he had promised himself not to do anymore then take the car.  
  
He wondered if she was okay, and wanted desperately to go back, to see her. He shook his head.  
  
"She'll be fine. Someone will find her." He whispered to himself, but he couldn't hear over the music. He turned off the Outback and noticed something new. There was a crying noise. He turned around to face the backseats. There was an infant car seat with a crying baby inside!  
  
He quickly opened the door, jumped out, and ran to the back door. Opening it, the baby cried louder. He slowly and unsurely unbuckled the baby and held it. He laid the child on the driver's seat, then went back to the infant car seat. There also a baby bag next to it. Written in Japanese and English it read: Kymatie Yasunori. So the baby was a boy. He grabbed the baby bag and searched through it, finding a pacifier. Taking the pacifier to the child, he wondered how old the baby was.  
  
"Here." He muttered as he put the pacifier in the baby's mouth. He quickly quieted down, minus the sucking noises that he made.  
  
'Now that, that's over. What now?' he looked around, he couldn't leave the baby out here. Should he drive back to where he left the mother? He shook his head, if he did that, he'd surely get arrested. At least now, he knew why she fought so much.  
  
"Okay, kid, we gotta find some place to leave you." He sighed, "Where you'll be in good hands." He picked up the baby and put him back in the car seat. After making sure the baby was safely in the seat, he got in his seat.  
  
The locks clicked automatically as the Outback picked up speed. The nearest town was about twenty to thirty miles from here, he guessed.  
  
It was getting late. He had guessed wrong, very wrong. It had been too long since he was last here. His cousin would heartily agree. Speaking of his cousin, he wondered if he should go to him. Last he had heard, his cousin had married, but the two were unable to conceive a child. Glancing, to the now sleeping baby in the back, he wondered if they would take the child. Then he shook his head, that would never happen. As close as he and his cousin were, he knew that they wouldn't take the child and, to their moral duty, report him.  
  
Just then he saw lights not too far ahead. It was a truck stop! He knew there he could leave the kid. Truckers may seem tough, but some have a heart of gold. Someone would take him.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car near the front entrance. A quick getaway. He got out and unbuckled the kid's car seat, though that took him a few minutes to figure out.  
  
There aren't many cars or trucks in the lot, so he hoped that there aren't many people inside. The less people to identify him, the better. He took the car seat out, pulled up the handle, and headed to the diner.  
  
The bell over head rang as the door opened. He looked around, there was no- one in sight, but he could hear clanging dishes in the background. Someone was here, at least. Sighing, he put the car seat on the counter. The baby was asleep; the pacifier had fallen out of his mouth, covered in drool.  
  
"See ya, kid." And with that he left the diner.  
  
  
  
The radio was off; the rain was pounding on the windows, trying to get in. He shook his head. He glanced at the clock; it had been ten minutes since he left the kid at the diner. If he felt this bad in ten minutes, then he couldn't live til tomorrow. He hit the brakes, turned around, and sped back the diner.  
  
Five minutes later he reached it. The lights were off. He was too late!  
  
"No, dammit!" He jumped out of the car and ran to the diner's door. He pounded on it, seemingly trying to break it down.  
  
"Hello?" a feminine voice called over from a small car. He looked over towards her.  
  
She turned her Jeep's light on low. "Do you need help?" She had been in the process of getting into her car, she had just locked it.  
  
He hurried over to her, she was a shorter woman. She had to a native; her hair was long, up in a ponytail, and black. Her skin was the right complexion. As he got closer he noticed that she help the car seat.  
  
"The baby!" He cried out in joy.  
  
"Is he yours?" She looked, sceptically, at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm.taking care of him." He answered, reaching out for the car seat.  
  
"Wait," She moved it out of his reach, "what is your relative to him?"  
  
"I'm his uncle! Now give him to me." He demanded.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Why the hell do you care?! You don't even know him or me!"  
  
"Well, if you're his uncle, then we can make sure with records."  
  
"Wait!" He panicked, "Okay, I'm not his uncle, but without me he could die."  
  
"Unless someone found him and wanted to keep him." She snapped.  
  
"But.."  
  
"You were going to leave him here to either die or be taken in by someone else. Only guilt brought you back."  
  
"How the hell.?"  
  
"I'm not stupid. You look too guilty to have just left him here as an accident."  
  
He felt ashamed and see-through.  
  
"Look, for whatever reason, you have him; I really don't think this will work."  
  
"So you're just gonna take him?!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes! You left him!" She snapped, clearly angered.  
  
"Just hand him over!"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"That can be arranged!" He stepped forward, to scare her.  
  
"Is that what you did to his parents?!" She screamed, in rage and fury.  
  
He stopped short, guilt flooded him. The baby began to cry, the loud voices had scared him.  
  
"Oh, my god!" She cried, in horror. "That's what you did isn't it?" She moved away from him.  
  
"No, I tried to take the car, she wouldn't give up. I didn't know he was in there." He muttered, shame turning his face red.  
  
"You killed her!?"  
  
"No, she's was unconscious."  
  
"You left her on the street?"  
  
"I moved her to the sidewalk."  
  
She stared at him, shocked. "Okay, take your car and drive it back the city. Though not all the way back. I will follow you, when it's close enough we'll put the car seat in the car."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"We'll keep him. I have a friend in Kyoto who can help us get a place to stay."  
  
"Thank you." He offered her a weak, but genuine smile.  
  
"By the way, I'm Occhiolini Akinnuoye." 


	2. Actions: Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I dun own Digmon or Grand Theft Auto 3  
  
Actions: Epilogue By: PhoniexChild  
  
Izumi Atsushi sat, shaking his head slightly, on the couch. His cousin was dead. Atsushi couldn't believe it. Things were finally going right for Kotrayashi Ichiro. He has just married a beautiful, young woman named Occhiolini Akinnuoye. They had a son, Kotrayashi Koushrio, he was only twelve months old.  
  
Atsushi sighed. Cars. Even though, in Japan, most citizens rode bikes or walked, Ichiro had always loved cars. His first love was the reason Ichiro and Akinnuoye were dead. The reason Koushiro was an orphan.  
  
Kemeko, Atsushi's wife, was singing a lullaby to baby Koushiro.  
  
Atsushi watched Kemeko rock her nephew to sleep. Kemeko had always wanted a child. Even through this terrible situation, she wasn't going to let this dampen her raising Koushiro.  
  
Kemeko had been worrying the day before Koushiro's arrival about his future. They had eventually decided to raise him as their son, til he was sixteen. Then they would tell him the truth, as they knew it. 


End file.
